


Everyone's Hero

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Kaito wanted was to save everyone.





	Everyone's Hero

The sound of metal crushing down his body reverberated in the cold metallic room. The crimson blood splattered on the ground, the smell akin to rust wafted from the destroyed mangled body. This signalled the end of Kokichi Ouma’s life, a gruesome ending for the Ultimate Supreme Leader. The curtains fall, he is no longer here. Only his dismantled body.

Only Kaito remained, stayed behind to finish the job that was started by the late Kokichi. He may not have liked the guy, but he still owed him. He was a hero and what kind of a hero would he be to deny a dying man’s last wish?

He will save everyone because that’s just what heroes do.

xxx

Or so he thought. _Shuichi was too smart for his own good,’_ he thought as he barely manage to keep up with the conversation while flicking his attention to the notebook Kokichi left him. The cramped space in this Exisal he was piloting wasn’t helping either, sweat was starting to form as he searched for the next line to use. It was ridiculous how meticulous Kokichi was with this plan of his.  

The words he spoke into the voice changer transformed his voice to Kokichi’s. Considering his personality, this script was definitely accurate. However, with how detailed this book was, he was starting to question whether the Kokichi he knew was truly him at all.  

He was about to roll out another retort in Kokichi fashion but a cough broke out of him. Good thing he managed to cover the voice changer with his hand as red crimson dribbled from his mouth, rolled down his chin and fell onto the script. He realized he didn’t have much time left.

If he didn’t agree to help Kokichi realize his plan, he would’ve probably died a meaningless death. He knew he wasn’t smart, relying mostly on Shuichi to figure out the truth behind every class trial; which is why he was willing to shoulder his burdens, let him take the role as his sidekick. If it meant that Shuichi would be able to have confidence in himself, he didn’t mind it one bit.

He still wanted to be the hero that could save everyone, though. The fact that cooperating with Kokichi was the only way he could do was aggravating. In the end, he was the dying man with his last wish being granted, even if it wasn’t the most ideal. Beggars can’t be choosers, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished playing v3, i am absolutely broken. my emotions are battered


End file.
